goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Worldwide Boys
Super Worldwide Boys is the male television commercial of Super Worldwide Friends that the Eric's friend. Characters Main #'Justin' (he before name is Joey on September 2018) is the Indosiar channel boy and the 1st Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and blue shoes (same Matar from Phillip Psareas and Ludoviko's father from Burnout Team Club but different head). #'Joey' (he before name is Alan on September 2018) is the SCTV channel boy and the 2nd Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a red t-shirt, sky blue shorts and black slippers (same NetflixBoy). #'Dave' is the RCTI channel boy and the 3rd Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a sky blue and red striped shirt, dark blue shorts, and blue slippers (same David Smith but different head). #'Steven' is the MNCTV (formerly known as TPI) channel boy and the 4th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a red and white striped shirt, green shorts, white socks, and white shoes (same Eric/LouieLouie95 but different head). #'Paul' is the GTV (formerly known as Global TV) channel boy and the 5th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a dark blue jacket with red tie, sky blue shorts, white socks, and olive shoes. #'David' (he before name is Eric on September 2018) is the antv (formerly known as ANteve) channel boy and the 6th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a sky blue jacket with white shirt, dark blue shorts, and black slippers. #'Brian' is the tvOne (formerly known as Lativi) channel boy and the 7th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a charcoal black jacket with dark red tie, charcoal black jeans, and black shoes (same Paul Pearson but with PC Guy's tie). #'Diesel' (he before name is Simon on September 2018) is the Metro TV boy and the 8th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a blue and white striped shirt, gray jeans, and charcoal black shoes (same Mac Guy/Warren Cook but different head). #'Tom '(he before name is Hugh on September 2018 and Nizar on January 2019) is the Trans 7 (formerly known as TV7) boy and the 9th Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a green t-shirt with orange line, dark blue jeans, and oliver shoes. #'Alan' (he before name is James on September 2018) is the Trans TV channel boy and the 10th and last Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a white tank top, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Extra new characters #'Daniel' is the RTV (formerly known as B Channel) channel boy and the new Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a orange coat, light blue pants and red shoes. #'James' is the Kompas TV channel boy and the new Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a yellow jacket and white shirt with red bow, green pants and yellow shoes. #'Ryan' is the NET. channel boy and the new Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a brown jacket with black shirt, both black pants and shoes (same Gerhardt from Xtranormal/Nawmal Playgoz but different head). #'Simon' is the iNews (formerly known as SUN TV, SINDOtv and iNews TV) channel boy and the new Super Worldwide Boy that the Eric's friend, he wears a light purplish blue shirt, dark blue pants and blue slippers. Gallery Characters Main Justin (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Justin (Indosiar) Joey (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Joey (SCTV) Dave (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Dave (RCTI) Steven (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Steven (MNCTV) Paul (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Paul (GTV) David (Super Worldwide Boy).png|David (antv) Brian (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Brian (tvOne) Diesel (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Diesel (Metro TV) Tom (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Tom (Trans 7) Alan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Alan (Trans TV) Extra new characters Daniel (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Daniel (RTV) James (Super Worldwide Boy).png|James (Kompas TV) Ryan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Ryan (NET.) Simon (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Simon (iNews) Preview ]] Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Super Worldwide Friends